un scandale pareil
by ylg
Summary: Si jamais Roy venait à céder à cette tentation... mais justement, il n'en a pas le droit. ::Roy/Ed::
1. interdit

**Titre :** On ne se relève pas d'un scandale pareil  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang → Edward Elric  
 **Genre :** romangst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « casserole » d'après 31 jours (20 mai '08)  
 **Prompt :** 520 - Roy/Ed Day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 520

oOo

On ne se relève pas d'un scandale pareil...  
À supposer qu'il séduise son premier lieutenant ? C'est une femme et elle est belle ; dangereuse aussi : ça ajouterait du piment à la chose. Il en tirerait du prestige et ça serait injuste envers elle mais c'est ainsi.  
S'il se tournait vers un autre de ses lieutenants, un homme cette fois... Les commérages feraient sans nul doute chuter sa cote. Ça serait mauvais, très mauvais, mais pas dramatique.  
Son plus ancien ami maintenant, un collègue marié ! Là ça aurait quelque chose de tragique mais cette aura de désespoir et de romantisme pourrait presque le servir. Sauf qu'il ne ferait jamais ça à Hughes, bien sûr, à sa femme et à leur leur fille. Il l'aime trop pour ça.  
Quant à ce jeune alchimiste, qui est techniquement sous ses ordres même s'il n'est jamais en uniforme et qu'il se montre tellement irrespectueux de sa hiérarchie... Heh non. Ça fait toujours des étincelles.

Le plus grave problème est sans doute son jeune âge. Certes, il est assez grand pour commettre ses propres erreurs et pour s'est engagé dans le Programme d'Alchimie Nationale. Il a le talent et il est mature au-delà de ses courtes années. On accepte donc qu'il aille faire la guerre... mais toujours pas l'amour. On croirait que Roy a corrompu son innocence ! Quelle blague...  
De ce qu'il comprend de lui, Ed n'est simplement pas intéressé. Il a l'âge d'avoir les hormones en ébullition, mais il est tellement focalisé sur la mission qu'il s'est fixée que ça coupe tout le reste. Il a de l'énergie à revendre, mais elle est canalisée ailleurs.  
C'est admirable de faire preuve d'une telle volonté, mais aussi un peu dommage de gaspiller ce corps : il est pourtant bien désirable. C'est étrange d'ailleurs : comme ça le titille, plus il refoule cette attraction plus elle grandit.  
Bientôt elle le dévore et il est trop tard maintenant. Car s'il cédait il pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière, sa vie publique et même sa vie privée parce que les fouille-merde viendraient s'emparer de l'affaire. La question n'est pas de _si_ ça venait à se savoir, parce que ça se saurait forcément. Parce que si ça arrivait, Ed refuserait de se cacher. Son caractère bien entier est justement une des choses qui l'attirent. Le garçon a déjà assez bien comme ça de ses propres péchés à couvrir pour se soucier de la carrière d'autrui. Prioriser l'ambition sur le bonheur ? Il le mépriserait, et il aurait bien raison.

Alors non seulement il perdrait le respect de ses supérieurs et de ses proches, mais aussi sa propre estime personnelle.  
Il sait parfaitement qui est Ed, il connaît sa personnalité et sa maturité ; il comprend parfaitement les raisons – et la déraison aussi – qui provoquent cette attirance. Mais peu de monde en sait autant, et encore moins seraient capables d'accepter ça. Enfin, que ça soit justifié ou non, il s'en voudrait de son propre manque de volonté.

Ç'aurait été dès le début ou jamais. Il est trop tard maintenant, il faut qu'il sache continuer à l'ignorer.


	2. inattendu

**Titre :** Relation inattendue  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Roy Mustang  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** 520, roy/ed day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Edward ne s'est jamais cherché un père. Il était en colère contre le sien qui l'a abandonné, beaucoup, et n'a jamais voulu le remplacer. Il préférait encore faire sans, tout simplement.  
Il ne s'est jamais cherché de grand frère d'adoption non plus : le grand frère c'était lui, pour Alphonse.  
Il s'est encore moins cherché d'amoureux : l'idée ne lui est même jamais venue, tant il était focalisé sur son but. Réparer ses erreurs de jeunesse et restaurer le corps de son frère éclipsait tout le reste.  
Se trouver un ami au passage ? Même pas, il n'avait pas le temps.  
Dans sa vie il y avait juste son frère, et la culpabilité.

Au hasard de leur quête ils ont trouvé pourtant des gens bienveillants. Certains leur ont offert une amitié qu'il n'a pas vraiment su entretenir, trop occupé qu'il était à toujours courir plus loin ; de la pitié dont il ne voulait pas. Tout simplement de la compréhension, avec ou sans jugement, c'était encore ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux.  
Car oui, il avait conscience d'avoir commis une erreur, mais il exigeait aussi le droit à recommencer.

Roy Mustang le pique, l'aiguillonne, le pousse à se dépasser. Parce qu'il croit en lui. Tout génie qu'il soit, il ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un subordonné insupportable s'il ne pensait pas qu'il valait la peine.  
Alors ses méthodes pour motiver Ed peuvent de prime abord sembler douteuses. Mais c'est ce dont il a besoin. Elles fonctionnent avec lui. Et, il en est le premier surpris, il en éprouve de la reconnaissance. Et même, à force, de l'attachement envers lui.  
Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin. Il pensait que les attaches étaient superflues, voire dangereuses, qu'elles le ralentiraient dans sa quête. Il découvre qu'un point d'ancrage différent de Riesenburg, ça lui fait du bien...


End file.
